<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And In The Evening, Laughter by morifiinwe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136023">And In The Evening, Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe'>morifiinwe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Speak To Me Of Joy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Weddings, aroace character, that does not turn into a real relationship, this is just a very self indulgent oc fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimiril is happy because people will finally stop asking her when she's going to find her One. Caranthir is happy because the dress turned out perfectly. They are both happy because Caranthir doesn't have to attend every party and meeting now. Oh, and also because Eli and Cali smuggled about half the buffet upstairs.</p><p>---</p><p>For Tolkien Gen Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caranthir | Morifinwë &amp; Caranthir's Wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Speak To Me Of Joy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Gen Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And In The Evening, Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for context, glimiril is an diplomat who would like caranthir to stop being so blunt to people he doesn't like, elennoron is the captain of the guard with a (requited, but shush nobody tell him) crush on caranthir, and calinneth is a gardener and also a sweetheart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wedding ceremony and subsequent party were all just for show. A good excuse for food and drink, pretty clothes and lots of gifts, of course, but the important part of any elvish wedding happened in private, between the two spouses. The important part was, obviously, not getting strawberry juice on the bed sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimiril and Caranthir, the happy couple, had made their escape as soon as people started making eyes at them, at which point everyone started doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but behind them, which wasn’t as bad. Almost as soon as they’d entered Caranthir’s room, Glimiril’s eyes had locked on to the fruit bowl, and now they were eating strawberries in bed. The room was, on further inspection, full of food from the evening’s buffet. Presumably that’s what Elennoron and Calinneth had been up to as they snuck in and out of the celebrations. There were pastries and little cakes and more fruit and cream, to go with the strawberries, and a whole bowl of potato salad, which was probably a joke, but that wasn’t going to stop Caranthir eating it as soon as he had a fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Elennoron and Calinneth arrived with plates, cutlery, wine, and more cake, the strawberries and cream were nearly finished, and Caranthir was eating salad with his fingers, because it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> salad, almost certainly the one that Celegorm made, that Caranthir loved, but never asked for. There were benefits to marriage it seemed, and they started with salad. The pair of cousins settled down on the bed that Caranthir and Glimiril were lounging on, Cali passing round drinks, and Eli joining Caranthir with the salad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cali,” said Glimiril, with a mischievous smile on her face, before tossing a strawberry in the air, “catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get that on the bed!” Caranthir cried, nearly upending the salad as he reached for the strawberry sailing through the air, the shot too far for where Cali was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps not, because before the words were fully out of his mouth, she jerked backwards, catching it perfectly in her mouth. Eli and Glim both clapped as she fixed Caranthir with bright eyes and a sunny grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that they settled into eating what they’d stolen from the buffet, interspersed with conversation about the guests and the dancing and how long it would be before Maedhros and Fingon gave in and had their own. They had at some point shifted round the bed so that Caranthir and Eli were leaning against the headrest (and absolutely not each other) and Cali and Glim were at the foot of the bed, Cali gently teasing hair ornaments out of Glim’s dark curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think tonight has been a success,” Glimiril remarked, shaking her head as Cali finished, “the wedding went off without a hitch, we played an excellent couple for two people who have never been in love, and Caranthir never has to attend another party by himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the bride and groom, may they live happily forever and ever,” Cali laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to that beautiful dress, may it be saved from wine spillages,” Eli adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a beautiful dress. Caranthir had made it, and had truly outdone himself. The fit and flow was flawless, the embroidery stunning, and from the way that Glim was sat, it really was at risk of getting something spilled on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Husband dearest, your captain is insulting me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caranthir poked Eli in the side with a fork, before raising his own glass in a toast, “To friends. May we have many more nights like this.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then there was no tragedy and everything was FINE<br/>please comment and kudos if you enjoy! feel free to ask about my ocs if you like them, i am literally always up for talking about them more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>